thephaetonprojectfandomcom-20200216-history
Page 7
Digitization #Fong? #"I see you in a corner, smoldering, hostile...and everyone will wonder who you are." #Gordon Quick + Red Arrow dragon head's daughter -- Romeo/Juliet #"See how our technology turns on us? The more tightly we hold what we have, the faster it slips from our hands." #Project DIBBUK -- not just black helis #Smuggler -- also with Tong/Illuminati (see page 1) #"Being a soldier isn't just following orders. It's following those orders in service of a higher cause. When that cause is betrayed, we're not soldiers anymore, just pieces on a chess board dying for all the wrong reasons." #Crypto? #ECHELON IV #Why does receptionist have MJ12net and employees VersaLife? #Nethack -- Jacobson, etc,. Exact same e-mail. #"Pact of shadows" -- Secret society @ war with ancient foe -- leviathan ##7crows -- real domain? Paul Auster ; Thomas Pynchon ; Sheldon Pacotti ##"DEMIURGE" "Blue Time in B-Minor" "Calculated Regrets" Analysis #Interesting that he contacts Max Chen as a warning as I'm subverting his organization. #Love the girl out front of the Lucky Money -- she's got some sexy lines that fit perfectly with the atmosphere of the whole game. #Self-explanatory; Gordon Quick has fallen for the Red Arrow's leader's daughter. Wonder if she has the same feelings for him? #Interesting thought, considering today's explosion of personal computing power. Bricking devices, in particular, come to mind with this comment. The electrical grid, too, in terms of literal power, is very fragile and could very easily fly from our fingers. #DIBBUK resulted from corporate espionage conducted by MJ12 in China, according to a book found in Hong Kong. It is unknown what other technologies could have stemmed from these spy missions though. Likely the P520 or prototype Dragon's Teeth. #Smuggler has his fingerprints all over this game -- from communications in Paris to working with Tong in China. He is undoubtedly one of the pillars of resistance at the time of Deus Ex. #Awesome quote by Sam Carter -- good advice for the MilInd complex. #Alex mentions he's a member of "anonymous cryptography boards". Daedalus was originally conceived as a program that could search teras of intercepted messages for subversive content; crypto probably comes in with encrypted transmissions or coded messages. Icarus' improvements on Daedalus likely included on-the-fly message alteration or censorship, rather than just location pinpoints. #Related to the above: Daedalus searches the massive volumes of data passing through the ECHELON IV system. #Awkward...receptionist likely is trained to spot people as potential threats and alerts the labs downstairs. #Nethack sends out e-mails to a listserv, it seems. ****Note: It seems he does not get this e-mail, though I could have sworn I read it on a terminal of his. This appears to be the only copy of a Nethack reference in the whole game.**** #MJ12 vs. Illuminati, with the Illuminati as the antagonists. For all their neutral evil paramilitary fronts that JC sees, this is one of the first instances where the player could be piqued to wonder, if they were so inclined, if the Majestic 12 are actually a force for good and the Illuminati truly are evil. This is a dilemma that is addressed closer to the end of the game. ##Chris Todd, director of "Pact of Shadows" in Deus Ex, runs and maintains his own personal site at 7crows.com. The URL remains valid to this day. ##All of these are works of Sheldon Pacotti. His website, sheldonpacotti.com, is also still up. Page 8 Category:Project Pages